


枕畔人

by Monday0627



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: 年下abo娱乐圈巨头社长光x音乐人刚薄荷朗姆酒味信息素与柠檬味信息素6岁年龄差，27x33，一发完结





	枕畔人

【KKH生贺】枕畔人

年下abo  
娱乐圈巨头社长光x音乐人刚  
薄荷朗姆酒味信息素与柠檬味信息素  
6岁年龄差，27x33，一发完结  
光哥40岁生日快乐！！吃好喝好天天都能睡能苗！

 

 

1.

我有alpha了。

 

2、  
杯盏交错，言笑晏晏，精致的饭菜升腾不出任何恼人视线的白雾。偌大的包厢里各怀心思的嘴脸全都以机械而精致的同一弧度笑脸相迎，红酒液明晃晃倒映着吊顶大顶灯的流光溢彩。  
相当吵闹。  
但这一句清朗半含笑的声音自独坐青年两瓣好看的唇中轻轻吐出来时，就算此时此刻外头燃放起灿烂的夏日花火，也不会有人借着混乱装作听不清。

 

3、

与其说酒店，不如说是一处背景神秘的高级会所，私密性高门槛也高，能进入此地之人非富即贵。会所的招待们神出鬼没，连普通的楼层经理都大有来头，总经营负责人更是轻易不露峥嵘。店里酒水以外的饭菜全称不上绝顶美味，消费的，是个身份罢了。  
漆红色的沙发上搭着许多白皙纤长的手臂与涂抹得鲜红的手指。高定皮鞋，黑领结，钻石项链，古龙水，雪茄香，绅士淑女，共同营造出了所谓上流社会的钱味。  
但是宽大的沙发中央坐得并不拥挤，那些人们多只沾着沙发侧扶手边上靠坐，仿佛只有这么一块地方可供栖身，细看之下会发觉他们是在避让着里头一位端着高脚杯垂眸淡品的青年。  
青年不是什么凶悍人物，相反，他的姿势优雅舒展，气场恬淡没有攻击力，与烟灰和骰子声格格不入，仿佛他手中的不是高级朗姆酒，而是一盏雨后的清茶。即便如此，身边的人们却觉得他神情淡漠又疏离，丝毫近不得他身。  
酒杯里的液体有种熟悉的安心味道。  
包厢里闹意消退，只闻得一二杯盏碰撞，似有若无的探视目光盯随而来，偏僻的角落反倒成了焦点。  
“刚先生能拒绝我的理由千千万万，何不挑一个不那么显得蹩脚的？”沙发中央的空间并非只被青年独自霸占，有一微醺之人正笑着倚靠在了沙发背上，俊朗的眉目盛着满满倾慕之意，并牢牢注视着面前灯光下如玉一般的人。  
“....莫不是...有意和后辈调笑？”年轻男子爽朗地又挨近几分，身上的酒味轻轻扑在青年的脸侧，笑容明亮，比镜头前面还要好看。堂本刚眉心未蹙亦未躲闪，他照顾业界前辈的脸面才答应参加聚会，却自始至终坐在远离人群的角落喝闷酒。他脸上没什么表情地微微转过去，以分寸之距审视面前痴凝一般的面容，缓慢却认真说：“抱歉，我没有跟岸君开玩笑的打算。”  
岸智一是近年圈子里Alpha艺人中的新兴之秀，不仅人长得帅气，而且身材好性格潇洒，好人缘自是不必说，出道演戏又拿了一串大奖，据说家庭背景还很强大，当红的劲头十足，想要和他结交朋友或者结成情侣的人不在其数。可岸智一难得不花心，出道以来半点绯闻都没沾上身，堪称艺能圈的金龟婿标杆。如若对他的人际关系追根究底，会发现他曾多次在杂志采访中提及自己上学时期便有一位非常尊敬崇拜的音乐人前辈。他总夸赞前辈才华气质相貌兼备，自己将前辈藏在心里憧憬了很多年，说是初恋都不为过，而自己决定进入艺能界工作就是以他为目标的。  
据岸智一白月光一般的描述要在艺能界锁定上目标并不难，那么有个性的前辈除了堂本刚也找不出第二个人了。音乐界鲜少有Omega能够达到如此之高的地位占据如此稳固的脚跟，堂本刚站在显眼的位置少不了追求者。可据说他本人性情冷淡不好和人热络谄媚，平日里除了工作便不出来交际，私生活云雾般缭绕不得为外界探知半分。  
有小道消息表明堂本刚早已经结婚成家嫁进了豪门，但几乎无人相信均一笑置之。  
因为除了鲜少有豪门会让婚后Omega抛头露面工作以外，堂本刚的身上几乎闻不到标记的信息素味道。  
即便有也很少，最起码岸智一可以凭借Alpha的天性确认，堂本刚一定没有被成结标记。  
莫说豪门怪癖了，就是普通的Alpha，会容忍跟自己的配偶成婚多年不成结么？于是岸智一不放在心上，反而接过堂本刚手里的酒杯一饮而尽，还咋舌抹去了唇角残液，对憧憬已久的前辈笑道：“刚先生大概一时觉得我孟浪了自罚一杯.....没关系，刚先生只要能肯给晚辈一个追求的机会，晚辈就已经心满意足了。”  
朗姆酒入口时有种强烈的攻击感燃烧心肺热血，岸智一头脑发热充血，仿佛从口腔中的酒香里品出一丝和前辈关联上的甜。  
因为他挨近时闻到刚先生身上浅淡的柠檬气味里便混杂了这样一丝霸到的酒香。  
堂本刚明亮的眸子就在跟前，岸智一日思夜想了很多年，总算可以在宴会上近距离的观察，只觉得心潮澎湃爱意难遏制。对方沉静相待，岸智一被旁人捧得多了早自以为与堂本刚是天造地设的登对，当下便顺理成章地思忖前辈大概脸皮薄害羞，才以沉默认可。他正要喜不自禁地邀请前辈离宴私会，堂本刚却复看着他的眼睛，语气冷淡，一字一句说：“我确实没骗你，岸君还是收回顽话为好。我先生年轻气盛，当了真会生气的。”

 

4、  
我先生？  
如果说上面一句“我有Alpha 了”只是让众人讶异，那下一句则让所有杯盏顿停，死寂中夹杂着刹不住车的金属刀叉在光洁的碟面擦出的刺耳声响。  
参与宴会的人当中不仅仅有艺人，还有许多事务所与品牌赞助商的老总，谈笑风生的高雅外表下头藏着多少龌龊交易只有刺绣华丽的桌布下头知道。艺人有许多身不由己，即便是岸智一这样的当红小生也不可以随心所欲，需得依照经纪人安排来参加应酬，为自己的下一部电影谋出路。堂本刚鲜少参与应酬场合，从来只做作品厌恶交际，据说他背景足够强大因而无需别人撑腰。  
可是哪个艺人背后不贴个金主？靠山再结实也得出来露脸啊。  
因此有人羡慕堂本刚无所谓，也有人暗暗讥讽其死要面子活受罪。堂本刚安静待着尚且可以当做他不存在，可他不仅仅敢在众目睽睽之下拒绝岸智一，还能平静地无视潜规则说出结婚这样的字眼。  
能信吗？  
清冷得好像没有感情的堂本刚……已经跟Alpha 结婚了？  
岸智一怔愣，察觉到堂本刚神色平静不与他开玩笑，烈酒的反噬感强烈得让他几欲呕吐。他脸色相当差，手指也深深扣入沙发皮质，在岸家作少爷习惯了根本忍不得别人对他说拒绝，于是倾身向前，笑得异常诡异，自言自语地乘着醉意说没关系，前辈怎般都是我最敬重的前辈，只要前辈肯点头，我不管那是什么家的毛头小子，我——！  
喝多了的人胡言乱语起来，场面纠缠一时间不大好看。岸智一情绪上头，居然隐隐散发出来信息素意欲逼迫Omega就范。  
陌生的侵犯感袭来，闻到的信息素味道刺鼻。这下堂本刚总算皱起了眉头，不欲再听他胡言乱语，从沙发站起身便要走。可岸智一好像真的对他情根深重，醉鬼般拉拽住剖心表白。正混乱时，包厢门大开，外头走廊昏暗，光洁的玻璃墙面映照着一排并列侍者。  
楼层经理领着一位西装革履戴眼镜的男人进来，那男人谦和地自称是会所的总经理，冒昧打搅诸位兴致。会所的高层来路不小，因此众人没有怨言，几个被阿谀奉承得老总反倒殷勤地过来套近乎。可还没有问道总经理先生的姓氏，男人便目不斜视急匆匆往沙发方向而来，不着痕迹地剥开早已经呆滞了的岸智一攥着堂本刚衣角的手，恭敬地半鞠躬说:“堂本先生来接您回家了，就在会所楼下等候。”  
又是一个先生。  
总经理过于谦卑的态度令在场众人都神思恍惚，似懂非懂地明白过来说的大概是堂本刚的丈夫。堂本刚早就不习惯会所的气氛，中间那人发了好几条短信问他可要提前来接。他不自在地让总经理不必跟拘礼，可总经理先生早严谨过头地把他随身带的包拿在手上，欠身请他下楼。  
混圈子的都是人精，堂本刚不担心现场有谁会傻到出去卖消息。只是那人从来霸道惯了，怕自己受委屈什么荒唐事都做得出来，今日还算那人把自己的叮嘱听进了脑子，学会了在外头等候差人来传话。因此堂本刚神经微松懈，悄悄叹了口气，微微和同行艺人点了点头示意，抬步出了乌烟瘴气的包厢。

焦点离开，威严的余韵却不散，岸智一尚呆呆坐在沙发上回不来神，绅士淑女早转移焦点各自议论起了那位先生。

-姓堂本？跟刚先生原本就一个姓，还是入籍以后改的？

-应该原本就一样吧，刚先生出道好多年了一直是这个姓氏，而且哪有Alpha跟着Omega 姓的……

-堂本，堂本……这个姓氏不常见啊豪门圈子里也就……天啊，难不成，难不成刚先生的Alpha 是那堂本光一？！！

 

四个字的名字被猜出来，惊呼声变调，有人震惊之际失手砸了手里的红酒瓶，破碎的玻璃片划伤地板，把吊顶的灯光反射得炫人眼目。  
岸智一早听不见身后人的议论呼叹，他站在窗子前往下看，会所门口僻静的路上停着一辆长宾利。  
前辈被总经理送至门口，而后走向了靠在后座车门边的男人。那男人隐入黑暗却存在感强烈，犹如在夜间潜伏的危险独狼。他见前辈出来便拧灭了烟头，脱下了自己的黑色风衣披在前辈身上，紧了紧衣领，而后拉开车门，单手环着前辈肩膀小心护着他坐进去。  
男人没有急着跟进去，alpha的敏锐让他眯着眼睛回头审视。路灯照亮一张精致漂亮棱角分明的面容，即便是岸智一这般遍阅美人的艺人也要感叹他的精雕细琢过般的好骨相。  
可这并不是他对着一个男人的脸发呆的时候。  
更何况男人的狠厉气场让人不敢轻佻地调侃他一声美人。  
那人精准地捕捉到自己的面容，目光陡然凌厉如同瞄准猎物，满满都是威胁警告的意味。过分强大的alpha气场逼迫得岸智一也下意识逃离，等他冷汗涔涔回过神来，会所门口早已经空荡，似无人来临。

 

可堂本刚说的没错，那当真是个很年轻的男人。

 

5.  
艺能圈捞钱的方式多样，市场激烈竞争此消彼退，各人有各人正盛的风头，从来说不准谁垄断了高地。  
可是堂本光一的出现改变了这个局面。  
与其说他来做生意的，不如说他是抛开家业跑来跟娱乐圈巨头抢生意的。堂本家历史悠远世代相传根深叶大，产业基底深厚，非寻常暴发户可比，轮到这一辈更是出现了两个商业天才的姐弟。堂本家的大小姐将手下的品牌产业料理得蒸蒸日上，偏她家的小弟先是不顾家人反对任性凭兴趣读了物理系，而后中途又忽然转攻商学院。家人当他想明白了，可还没来得及开心，小儿子毕业以后就转而把手伸向了艺能市场。  
堂本家向来注重实业，不稀罕和粉头戏子打交道挣虚钱。小少爷不管那些风言风语，卖掉了自己几套房产车产，加上大学时期炒股分红创了公司。堂本家原先当他玩玩，可小少爷手段狠辣眼光独到，几年时间公司崛起，继而包揽了电影市场唱片市场成了业界龙头大佬。再加上本家的实业产业基础，两相结合之下竟然无人能敌。那一年肃冬多少事务所倒的倒散的散，那一年多少当红艺人转投霸王门下，堂本光一四个字几乎成为艺能界犹如魔鬼般的名字。  
那一年，堂本光一才24岁。  
有传言，堂本社长虽然铁血手腕却是痴情种，往艺能圈伸手便是因为爱人缘故。堂本社长年轻，却结婚早，动了歪心思上去依傍的人没有一个得手，暴露野心的反而落到个封杀雪藏的下场。  
到底是哪一家的Omega 如此好运攀上了堂本社长这么棵大树？  
堂本刚回到家时已经近夜里十点。堂本家家底深厚，他同堂本光一三年前结婚后住的别墅却不大，一点没有本宅的豪气，前后庭院种着花花草草无比温馨。堂本光一关上玄关门后换上拖鞋，看见刚困倦地将自己的黑大衣搭在沙发上，便说你去洗澡吧，我煮碗汤圆给你吃。  
堂本刚揉了揉眼睛，转过头看见身后说话的人，轻轻笑了起来说你那会所里的饭菜真的很难吃，还卖那么贵，奸商。  
堂本光一耸耸肩挺无辜，辩解所以是会所啊，有谁规定会所得有五星级厨子？  
堂本刚噗嗤乐出声，不再多言，小声说句要芝麻馅的才趿拉着拖鞋上楼往卧室浴室去。堂本光一看着他纤瘦的背影曲线，喉结微动，而后唇角抽动笑了笑，转身去厨房开冰箱煮沸水。  
楼上的脚步依稀，停顿了片刻后，取而代之的是淅淅沥沥的淋浴声。  
刚有个坏习惯，不管什么季节洗澡总要光溜溜地在边上等水热，堂本光一教他先放水再脱衣服，他总嘴上答应转头就忘，折腾好几次弄得感冒发烧也记不住。  
结婚三年了，堂本光一只靠听觉就能分辨出堂本刚的一举一动和生活习性。  
锅里沸水翻腾，堂本光一挽起白衬衫的袖口拿着不锈钢汤勺在一边等。威名在外的年轻社长出人意料地很居家，料理起家务时无比娴熟，依着他的Omega的指使在冰箱里好一通翻找寻到了芝麻馅的汤圆。  
宁静的别墅里只有楼上浴室和楼下厨房传来些许动静，锅碗瓢盆碰撞与流水声交织，比及喧闹的宴会安宁又祥和。半夜归人惊醒了在窝里睡着的吉娃娃，小家伙磨磨蹭蹭跟过来在脚边转了一圈，仰着脑袋望着上方爸爸肌肉流畅的小臂线条，好半天得不到回应，又重新小跑到楼梯口等人，盘在那儿蹲住，眼巴巴等着堂本刚洗完澡陪它玩一会。  
上了楼的爹地大概一时半会顾不上它了。花洒里喷泄出的流水温顺地淌过光裸的颈项肩背和纤长的腿，白雾升腾间带来隐约的睡意。堂本刚闭着眼睛，任由湿漉漉的半长发遮住一边脸，手不自觉轻轻揉在自己颈侧的位置。  
白皙皮肤下的腺体已经被堂本光一标记了，水流冲刷间，他清晰地记得新婚之夜光一笨拙小心又急迫地咬上那里的力度，和信息素融合时令人崩溃颤栗的高潮快感。  
是他失策，未经历成结的标记并不彻底，他与堂本光一数日不曾亲近，身上Alpha 的气息淡不可闻，才让岸智一犯了糊涂以为自己在唬他。  
说起来最初与光一结婚的时候自己根本没有考虑太多，因为太累太疲惫，想要一份稳定和安宁，他才答应了那个比自己小六岁男人的求婚。三年间的婚姻生活说不上热烈浪漫，细水长流相敬如宾如同家人。堂本光一尊重他的职业与爱好，没有在圈子里大张旗鼓，很低调地同他领了证，同意自己的Omega继续出去抛头露面地工作。堂本刚感谢他的理解配合，婚后也尽心尽力做好配偶的职责，关心光一的衣食起居，打算像照顾弟弟那样……

花洒的流水被慢慢关掉。

堂本刚摇摇头甩掉发丝上的些许水珠也甩掉一些胡思乱想，胡乱扯了一条浴巾把身上擦了擦。他觉得冷，随手在毛巾架上翻找，却只看见光一的黑色浴袍放在篮子里。  
堂本刚犹豫了一下，下意识伸出去的手在触及篮筐时凝滞，可迟疑间一个喷嚏不期而至，于是他便顾不得许多把浴袍展开穿在了自己的身上，揉着鼻子去镜子前吹头发。  
镜子上犹有水雾，朦胧不清地倒映出人影。堂本刚没去擦干净，一手笼着半长的微卷发一手举着吹风机对着自己的影子发呆。他较三年前变了很多，不那么争抢好胜，不那么高冷傲慢。他有时候也会觉得自己老了，会捏着头发追问光一让他看是不是白头发。每逢此时被他骚扰的光一都会搁下手里处理的文件凑过来瞧，煞有介事地看半天，然后说还乌黑乌黑的，反光而已。  
你才三十三岁，往哪里来的白头发呢？  
光一还会笑着跟他说，27岁年纪的人反而比自己看上去成熟。  
留起的长发其实并不是自己兴致使然，而是那日光一看着自己在落地窗前弹钢琴时忽然冒出来一句要不要把头发留长。堂本刚本一笑置之，可光一期盼的眼神莫名在心头萦绕不散，他便鬼使神差般悄悄将头发养起来了。  
变得不大像以前的自己。  
倘若今日在宴会上能遇见多年不见的日向学长……他看见自己而今模样又会说些什么呢？  
发丝半干，浴室外间的门被不期然推开。堂本刚听见动静回过头去，看见堂本光一捧着晾晒干折叠整齐的毛巾要往架子放。堂本光一大概没有想到自己已经从里间出来了，目光触及站在洗漱台电脑前的人时微微怔愣，正要说些话解释，下一刻目光却微凝。  
落在了那件黑色的浴袍上。  
画面其实颇为旖旎，那件浴袍松散地打着结扣，半边胸膛锁骨若隐若现，浴袍下摆露出两条线条纤细的小腿与脚踝，本就细嫩的皮肤在黑色的面料映衬下无比招眼。  
更何况是落在了他的Alpha 眼里。  
堂本刚举着吹风机的手一僵，不甚宽大的浴室里头渐散的温度好像又热了起来。他能嗅到空气中一丝朗姆酒的味道，自己虽然羞赧双腿在自己的Alpha 面前控制不住发软。堂本刚不像对着岸智一那般排斥这股信息素，一时间已经不知道自己是因为穿了光一的浴袍而羞涩，还是因为生理本能臣服在了年轻人面前。  
他看见堂本光一的眼睛漆黑而深邃，在自己身上久久不能移开，信息素的占有欲愈发强烈。

可堂本光一意料之外地即时刹住。

他生生挪开视线，喉结微微滚动了一下，转身稳稳地将手里的毛巾放在架子上，语调平静地说夜宵做好了，在卧室床头柜上，趁热吃了吧。  
堂本刚迟钝，盯着堂本光一的背影发愣，好半天察觉到桎梏自己的信息素已经散去，才匆忙搁下了吹风机，拢紧胸前的浴袍衣襟落荒而逃。

 

6.  
三年前自己决定要跟堂本光一结婚时，他身边的一众好友都惊掉下巴，一时间不知道该诧异于自己为什么没有和交往多年的Beta男友日向淳走到最后，还是该奇怪于那个半道闯出来的毛头小子怎么走进了自己的世界，亦或该震惊于一直厌恶Alpha 控制力的自己为什么最终选择了一个Alpha步入婚姻。  
反对的声音此起彼伏，搞艺术出身的朋友们个个都心直口快。堂岛拉着他的手恨铁不成钢，说那个堂本光一是个你讨厌的Alpha就算了，还是个对音乐一窍不通的理工男，除了脸好看家里有钱你倒是看上他哪儿了？  
堂本光一是他们大学的后辈，堂岛留校任职时便听说了这一校草的名声。他高中时期好像便和自己的好友有了什么交集，但好友一直在同自己的学长交往，两人志趣相投在学校里是出了名的神仙眷侣，因此堂岛没有放在心上。可他万万没有料想，有朝一日童话破裂，日向淳不声不响地出了国，堂本刚又转而告知自己和小校草闪婚的决定，世界变化太快他脑子一时间根本转不过来。  
对啊，就是看他长得好家里有钱。  
三年前的堂本刚抱着吉他盘腿坐在沙发上，平静地同好友说。  
堂岛气极了好友这幅不管什么时候都云淡风轻无关己事的模样，拍着桌子尖叫那孩子比你整整小了六岁！你跟他结婚，去给他当保姆吗？！  
堂本刚生性敏感极其理想化，骨子里有与外表不相符合的叛逆。他向来厌恶Alpha 的自以为是和擅自冒犯，一个年轻气盛又有年龄代沟的Alpha 有多容易触及他安全区的底线堂岛不用细想都觉得可怕。尽管给了祝福，堂岛依旧觉得这份婚姻雷区密布，稍有不慎便能把天炸出个窟窿。  
可他们安安稳稳地过了三年。  
堂本刚也没有因为比爱人年长而沦为保姆。  
相反，堂本光一一直无微不至地照顾着他，下厨做家务全是一把好手，三年安稳的婚姻生活甚至治好了堂本刚常年以来的胃病沉疴。堂本刚靠在床头捧着温暖的碗沿吃夜宵，甜丝丝的味道顺着舌尖味蕾向心底蔓延。  
但是大少爷洗手作羹汤的功夫并非一朝一夕就练成的，结婚第一个月的时候堂本光一工作繁忙，堂本刚每日在家做好家常便当让秘书带去公司。不管结婚的初衷是什么，既然领了证就是要一起过日子的一家人。他将光一当做年纪小的弟弟照顾，自己却在某一日胃病复发倒在家里。堂本光一受惊吓不轻，自那以后便开始对着食谱从零基础学起，从糊锅多盐慢慢进步到了能拿出一两个拿手好菜出来的地步。  
日子总是慢慢磨出来的。  
出神间身边柔软的床垫微微陷下，好闻的沐浴乳味道传至鼻尖。堂本刚神思打断，侧眸看见堂本光一已经冲了澡回卧室坐在自己旁边，还用毛巾擦着半干的头发。他只穿了一条宽松的睡裤，精瘦而肌肉线条流畅分明的上身裸露，形状分明的腹肌随着呼起伏，极其富有Omega为之臣服的强悍性吸引力。  
堂本刚下意识想要说一句你怎么不穿件衣服，才张嘴便后知后觉光一的浴袍正穿在自己身上，于是赶紧往嘴里塞了一勺汤圆把话咽回去。  
堂本光一没提衣服的尴尬事情，掀开被子钻进去，凑到堂本刚的身边问味道怎么样。他挨着的距离很近，比岸智一还要肆无忌惮，堂本刚稍稍侧脸就能和他的鼻尖撞个正着。但堂本刚没有躲闪，只是捧着瓷碗的指尖微微颤了颤，说了声挺好的，而后用汤匙舀可最后一个送到堂本光一的唇边，说你尝尝。  
.....我刷过牙了。  
唇被温软的触觉靠着，温度宛如对方的亲吻。堂本光一脑子里顿生出些暧昧心思，望着爱人好看的指尖心猿意马犹豫着要拒绝。可当堂本刚作势要收回时，他又赶紧凑上去没含糊地含在嘴里，急吼吼咬开馅后猝不及防被烫到，眉眼皱起颇为狼狈。  
小孩子似的。  
堂本刚被他逗笑了，看着他吃呛着了咳得眼睛通红去帮他拍背。但几下轻拍后手竟然忽生出想要揉一揉光一脑袋的冲动。  
总觉得他的丈夫此时此刻如同一只金毛犬。  
但是不行。  
他忙生硬的在即将触及时收回指尖，光一柔软的浅色发丝在他手背划过，很痒。

堂本刚不大自在地清了清嗓子，转而将空碗筷放到床头关掉床头灯，把自己那一抹突如其来的失控情绪匆匆掩饰掉。

不早了，睡吧。  
他拉着被子把自己盖住，微微蜷缩身体躺下，闷闷的声音自枕边传过去，而那断断续续的咳嗽声也莫名寂静消止了。

 

堂本刚心里的洁癖严重，并不习惯和另一个人分享床铺，同日向淳交往时两个人都止于简单纯粹的亲吻和牵手，不曾发展到上床的地步。  
可精神恋爱不也挺好？此生能得到一个音乐的知己，便已经无比幸福。日向学长是谦谦君子，从来不曾催促在感情上过分不安的学弟。堂本刚能跟他维持如此之长的恋爱关系，也正是觉得自己在他面前有不受侵犯的安全感。  
可他现在同一个Alpha同床共枕。他的身上有堂本光一的标记，他的周身都被堂本光一的信息素包围熏染，他的生活领地被堂本光一霸道地入侵了。  
堂本光一甚至比自己还要了解自己的一切，堂本刚却没有自己想象中的恶心难耐。  
被窝温暖，昏沉的睡意一时清明一时模糊，堂本刚在朦胧间听闻耳边传来低沉的话语，他的枕边人轻轻问他晚上玩得可开心。

还好....也就那样。堂本刚嘟哝着在黑夜中回答。

....那...见到你想见的人了？

堂本光一的声音并不肯定，好像睁着眼睛对着天花板吊顶看了半晌才挣扎说出口，期盼又害怕与爱人口中的回答。  
问题入耳，堂本刚的睡意渐渐清明。他慢慢睁开了眼睫，察觉到身后人环抱着自己腰间的手臂在不自觉地收紧，堂本光一语气分明淡定，心底却难掩慌乱。  
堂本光一贴着自己后背的身躯火热，呼吸浅浅地在耳侧，他的拥抱不同于前男友的浅尝辄止，总是那么用力又不顾一切地占有意味十足。朗姆酒的味道愈发浓重，逐渐捕捉到空气里的一丝柠檬清香，混合着纠缠着。Alpha的控制力让堂本刚难以抵抗，他气息不匀，明白堂本光一在意的点在哪里，小声地说了句师兄他没来，而且我也不是...

我也不是为了见他才去赴宴的。

堂本刚的后半句话没有来得及说出口，因为堂本光一的信息素受了情绪波动已经失了控制般肆意向自己袭来，立时就叫他宛如浸泡在陈酿的酒窖里醉意熏染。手脚发软体温升高，后臀幽穴亦湿软，对抵在自己腿间的滚烫硬物羞涩又欢迎。一双手探入浴袍底向上揉捏他的胸口擦过乳尖，堂本刚唇间死死抿住克制情欲，却在颈项被光一含吮住时控制不住发出了诱人心弦的呻吟。  
他惊恐地伸手捂住了自己的嘴。  
堂本刚本不是沉迷色欲之人，他性情冷淡，即便面对Alpha的发情诱导也只会觉得反胃，连新婚之夜时都是咬着牙硬生生扛着疼痛忍过来的。堂本光一知道他心有障碍，三年来克制几欲不曾因为年龄小就对自己任性鲁莽，反而耐心地加以引导，他的Omega才慢慢地变得热情，走出生涩蜕变出了成熟的风韵。  
他当然嫉妒，他发了狂似的嫉妒那个跟刚交往了多年至今仍然让刚念念不忘的学长。堂本光一一直压抑着翻了醋坛子的心情不敢吓到刚，温言软语由着他性子去让他赴宴，自己在外头等候，努力控制自己不去想象刚此时是如何同前男友笑得温柔，如何与他师兄谈笑风生，又会不会感叹如果没有跟自己结婚现在的他们会是怎般模样....  
Alpha的占有欲无比可怕，可堂本刚转过来看着他的的一双泪眼让堂本光一突兀地停下了肆虐。  
掌心下地乳尖被他吸吮得充血挺立，柠檬清香顺着鼻腔麻痹脑髓，黑色的浴袍凌乱散开，堂本刚的头发也温顺地搭在枕头上，气息紊乱，藕白的手臂搭在自己的肩膀，上头青一块紫一块的痕迹触目惊心。  
堂本光一呆呆地看着自己身下的风景，方才的暴戾一扫而空。他慌里慌张伸手给刚拉上浴袍衣襟愧疚地连声道歉，心里自责无比。

对不起，对不起，我不是有意....我....

堂本刚双颊染着绯色，水波潋滟的一双眼睛倒映着堂本光一懊恼的脸。他听着光一的内疚，却当真不曾因为光一骤然的失控而恼火。  
年轻人，喜怒哀乐全都写在脸上，即便不说，堂本刚也看清楚了。  
师兄啊....  
未曾想到三年过去，留了心结的人不止自己一个....堂本刚些许平静了气息，久久凝视着光一与十七八岁时相比成熟很多的面容，而后在光一要起身挪开时手臂勾住他的脖子，将人猝不及防拉回了自己身上。

 

堂本光一诧异，手臂支撑在两侧，悬空在上方看着刚的眉眼。

 

你......  
小家伙，要半途而废么？  
他的爱人吐气如兰，如愿以偿般揉了揉他发顶，一双长腿搭缠上了精瘦的腰身，用来弹琴的手慢慢拉着他的指节，向下，轻轻到了湿软处。

 

 

7、  
不要跟Alpha比体力。  
不要跟年轻人比体力。  
不要跟年轻的Alpha比体力。  
堂本刚没觉得跟比自己小六岁的男人结婚有什么不好，如果除去在床上折腾一晚上精力跟不上这一点的话。  
他在床上昏昏沉沉躺到了快到中午才起床，睁眼时一屋子都是柠檬与朗姆酒混杂的味道。堂本光一早就已经去了公司，走之前把窗帘拉得严实不留一丝缝隙。Pan胆子大了跑上楼吠叫，却只呆在走廊上不肯进屋，大概是嫌弃卧室里味道呛人。  
堂本刚没急着起床，他趴在枕头上侧脸望着床头柜上的结婚照相框发呆。那上面的自己还留着黑色的碎短发穿着白色的西装，被旁边穿黑西装的光一搂住腰身，对镜头弯着眉眼笑容浅浅。光一有些拘谨，但低头看自己的神情专注而认真，轻轻拉着自己的那只手小心翼翼，仿佛牵着世界上最珍稀的宝物。  
一晃三年了。光一执着地追求了他很久，却又不曾打扰插足自己同日向淳的旧情，默默地陪在角落，等自己和日向淳分手以后才来到身边。他总是在一边几乎无条件地对自己好，乐队的每一场演出都到现场，堂本刚不止一次问出现在自己周围的男生原因，却只得到因为喜欢这一个回答。  
像岸智一那样暗恋自己的人多了去了，若非这个学生的脸长得太招摇堂本刚几乎不能对他留下什么印象。理工男的世界和感情居然比音乐人还要纯粹简单，堂本光一被他逼急了才支支吾吾开口，说你莫不是忘记四年前来我们学校演出的事情了？  
堂本刚怔愣，面前二十岁男生倔强的神情同记忆里一张漂亮得雌雄莫辩的面孔重叠起来。他方迟钝地想起来那年大学乐队受邀去一所国际高中演出，却在礼堂遇到一个口不择言对音乐嗤之以鼻的男生，说什么乱七八糟的浪费时间的玩意，吹吹打打谁不会呢。  
国际学校里头的人都是富贵人家的公子小姐，日向淳劝他不要计较，堂本刚却来了脾气放下吉他，将那男生拽去琴房丢下一份琴谱，说你若是能弹流畅了我许你一个要求，若是不行，立刻去你那些同学面前给乐队老师们道歉。  
男生大概是什么大户人家的少爷，从小养尊处优被人捧，头一回被这般对待来了脾气一口应下，撇了一眼乐谱还嘲笑说这都是哪里来的野谱。堂本刚环着胸轻笑不言，等约定之日到了，男生顶着老大的黑眼圈满脸憔悴，坐在钢琴旁边手指发颤，弹得哆哆嗦嗦磕磕绊绊，居然勉勉强强弹到了尾音。  
其实该算个天才了。

男生大松一口气，抹了一把汗仰头和堂本刚大声说是不是我赢了。

堂本刚依旧抱着胸口，说你觉得自己赢了？

男生嘴硬，说是你谱子给的不好全是磕绊。堂本刚嗤笑了一声，直接坐在男生旁边的琴凳上，不看乐谱，眼睫微垂，纤长的五指流畅地在黑白琴键上流动开。

是个精妙灵动的曲调。音符随着落地窗洒下的眼光跳跃，从起伏的白纱窗帘划过，如诗如画。原本生硬的调子在他的指尖下流淌出蝴蝶震翅山涧流水一般的婉转动听。

音乐从来不是机械的流程，他亲自教这个思维古板的孩子究竟什么是艺术和美。

而男生在这个宁静的秋日午后，对着眼前的手指和身边人安静的侧脸呆住了。

一场赌约居然收了一颗倾慕之心。  
堂本光一后来才知道琴谱是堂本刚的作品。他将每一个音符都记在脑子里，笨拙地对着姐姐装饰用得的钢琴复现，并在多年以后的高级旋转餐厅里流畅地弹奏给最喜欢的那个人听，一曲毕后紧张地和他说，我如今能弹下来了，你还能答应嫁给我吗？  
与前男友分手，又与堂本光一步入婚姻，浪漫和务实中间堂本刚难得选择了后者。他不晓得自己到底是不是做了一个正确的选择，也不知道同配偶之间的年龄差距会不会存在问题，可在那个站在钢琴边上看着光一真挚眼睛的当下，堂本刚凭借悸动的心跳答应了将终身托付给了光一。  
十六岁，二十二岁；二十四岁，三十岁；二十七岁，三十三岁。  
堂本刚轻轻将床头柜上的相框摆正，捡起早已经滑落在地板上的浴袍披在身上爬坐起。他摸出手机，有好几条邮件。光一发了一条，很简短地嘱咐他午餐在冰箱记得热一下吃。经纪人发了一条，说后天正式开始录音不要忘了。  
还有一条来自未知的新号码。

“抱歉，刚刚才听说昨天你也去了宴会，我才回国被杂事绊住了脚因此错过了。实在很遗憾，这几天如果有空见一面叙旧吧，我还带回国一把你喜欢的吉他要送给你。——日向淳”

 

堂本刚对着那几行字出了神，靠着床头坐了很久，屏幕没有操作自然地黑了下去，映照着堂本刚迷茫的脸。

他的手机号码一直都没有换过。

Pan在门口呜呜叫着唤他，堂本刚回了思绪。他重新打开手机调回界面，给光一回复了你中午也别忙忘了吃饭。堂本光一回得快，几乎下一刻就传来了个好，堂本刚抿了抿唇，眸子里闪过了很复杂的东西，沉默片刻颇为恼火地将手机丢回床头柜抽屉，撑着酸痛的腰身去浴室洗漱。

 

到头来，光一还是没有彻底地标记自己。

 

8、  
堂本刚结婚以前被好友百般恐吓，渲染夸张地说豪门都变态，等级森严心理阴暗，各个都是穿金戴玉趾高气昂的姑姑婆婆，Omega栽进去就只有被当生育机器的份儿。  
哎呦呦你是不知道他们豪门对血缘要求多变态才说我胡思乱想！堂岛继续危言耸听，丝毫不承认自己的硬盘里究竟装了多少玛丽苏文包。  
堂本刚结婚时几乎没有受到对方家庭的阻拦，所谓上层社会也没有想象中的严苛规矩。他那时已经是赫赫有名的音乐人，堂本光一事业方兴，喜代子夫人连声感慨自己家的小儿子哪里来的本事居然能找了这么优秀的对象。  
年长些好啊，年长些成熟啊！我最烦那些往我们家相亲介绍的孩子了，一个个才多大啊没规没矩的。  
夫人和儿子的爱人初见面时越看越满意，上上下下觉得哪里都是好的，还大力支持堂本刚的事业，不住地拉着他的手叮嘱我家光一年纪小不懂事，惹你生气了你只管教训不用顾忌。  
堂本刚哭笑不得，对于夫人的满腔好意只得接受，说光一很好，不会惹我生气的。堂本惠瞥了一眼在旁边正襟危坐削苹果的弟弟，和母亲调侃说情人自然看什么都觉得好，不过刚先生到底喜欢小光什么啊，这小子我没觉得哪里好啊....  
喜欢他什么？  
堂本刚唇角笑意微凝滞。  
他自己心里头都不晓得自己到底喜欢光一什么。  
堂本光一听不见他回答，扭头便见他怔忡，手里头的水果刀也停住。姐姐面露疑惑，堂本光一忙把苹果削好递到刚的手里，让他尝尝甜不甜。  
什么喜欢我哪，他就喜欢我削皮不会断！年轻社长无比幼稚地帮忙回嘴被姐姐骂自恋，堂本刚侧眸看着光一的侧脸，慢慢地将苹果送到嘴边咬了一口。  
酸甜的汁液漾开，一时间分辨不清到底是酸多一些还是甜多一些。  
艺能圈不乏挤破头也想进入豪门变身金凤凰的同行，可惜现实残酷，真正实现心愿的不过寥寥，期间为出人头地牺牲了自己的才是多数。堂本刚是幸运的，知晓内情的人都羡慕他找了个年轻有为又忠贞待他的Alpha，大学乐队的成员重逢时感叹他与日向淳分手虽有遗憾，但选择了堂本光一是明智之举。

 

-那家伙啊，说他太理想吧他又太现实....我是不太清楚你们当年出了什么事，不过那位社长如今待你好，是个能过日子的人，那就没什么可遗憾的。

 

堂本刚与日向淳相识于大学校园，这段感情没有刻意对谁隐瞒。他们曾经爱得再轰轰烈烈如今也各奔东西互不相欠。同学间谣传日向淳一意孤行去国外念书，堂本刚不愿再在一个穷小子身上蹉跎岁月便提了分手，转而和堂本家的少爷在一起了。现如今一个在国外发展小有名气，一个即便扔下工作也能衣食无忧做豪门太太，两厢无事，各自忘怀，青春年少一起抱着吉他做音乐的梦早在别人的怀中清醒了。  
安稳的婚姻日复一日，堂本刚心里清楚平静的表面之下潜藏着丝丝裂痕。难得的休息日母亲要他们回家吃饭，好好用手艺犒劳了两个人后欲言又止地把茶杯的盖子拿起又放下，总算做了决定似的小心提及，说你们俩结婚也这么长时间了，不打算...要个孩子么？  
哦，妈也不是要催你们，这种事情你们自己拿决定....妈就是想着...刚也这个年纪了，再拖下去.....恐怕以后受罪啊。  
喜代子怕堂本刚多想，全然不顾大家族夫人的端庄仪态拉着他的手补充叮嘱。他们虽然不干涉儿女感情和生育，但光一能够和一个优秀的Omega结婚还是让父母安心的。眼见着结婚三年过去，刚的肚子一点也没动静，喜代子着急悄悄问儿子，光一要么含糊带过，要么说不着急再过几年。  
怎么能不着急？你知不知道再拖下去他得多遭多少罪？喜代子妈妈对着儿子气得跺脚。  
堂本刚听着母亲的话被拉着的手发僵，他下意识地抬眼去看光一，坐在对面的光一脸色平淡，笑着说现在工作忙，刚也有自己的事情要做，现在要孩子不是时候。  
堂本光一的反应没有什么异样，坦诚说的姿态很叫父母相信。  
喜代子叹，说你们要不要孩子我管不上，只是你们得有个清清楚楚的计划，日子也不是囫囵混过的.....  
母亲的话说一半藏一半，仿佛意有所指。堂本刚心口微沉，悄悄地望着光一点头说好的样子，抿着唇垂下眼睑。  
哪里能有什么孩子，光一到现在都不和他成结标记。前些日子从会所回家那一夜意乱情迷，光一被他缠得好几次绷不住，却始终不肯往前突破生殖腔，硬生生忍着泄在外边，自制力强大到可怕。  
这算得哪门子的夫妻，这算得哪门子的Alpha和Omega的结合？  
堂本刚承认，他曾经对于Alpha抱有错误的偏见，也觉得年少的自己无知且幼稚。跟光一的结合算是给自己找个归宿寄托，即便心里稍有隔膜，做了三年夫妻，那点过往早被他搁在过去，他如今想要认认真真跟光一过余生的每一天。  
是光一厌倦了？  
是觉得年龄小的孩子更有新鲜感？  
光一做着艺能圈的生意，好看的人见得多了，碰见漂亮的年轻孩子，自然会觉得我无趣吧.....  
堂本刚的心里生起慌乱，在会场彩排后台休息室抱着手机看着光一的联系方式发呆。演唱会来了不少业内人士，也有许多平常难得见到的品牌方老板。他们的态度较以往还要谦和热情，想必是堂本光一与自己的关系已经在圈子里传开，便指望从自己这里找攀寻堂本光一的门路。原定来访的岸智一消失在了人群里，访客们见堂本刚笑容敷衍另有心思，才简单问了好后留下安静的空间给堂本刚独自呆着。  
多少人想得到的堂本光一的联系方式近在指边，堂本刚却不敢拨通。他挺自嘲自己活了三十三年骄傲了那么久却在一个比自己小六岁的男人面前方寸尽失。以前经纪人姑娘多次扒在自己耳朵边嘀咕有谁谁托关系去见光一先生了要小心，他总不当回事不放心上，可不知道从什么时候开始，他就在意起了光一的交际，在意起光一身上有没有沾染别人的味道，在意起这段婚姻在经受谁的觊觎。  
他想起新婚时自己不过边整理衣服边顺嘴问一句晚上同谁在一起怎么那么大味儿，那孩子就端着咖啡杯愣在客厅，好半天开心得眉眼都亮了起来，很雀跃地说刚是..是关心我么？  
想来那时光一还不敢胡乱说话，把吃醋生生换了个词语，脸色的神情却把自己出卖彻底。  
人挺贱的，觉得快失去了才开始珍惜。堂本刚鼓足勇气摁了拨打，盘腿坐在椅子里看着镜子里头神色紧张的自己。  
他很久没有见过自己脸色有这样的表情了，即便是个日向淳在一起时都是平淡无波的。  
那边的电话接起来的速度和对方回邮件的速度一样快，堂本光一大概在办公室开会，能够若有若无听见汇报工作的尾音。熟悉的嗓音传来，堂本刚却莫名红了耳根，不晓得该说些什么了。  
刚？  
堂本光一半天听不见回音还以为出了什么事，声音急迫了起来。堂本刚忙应了声，说没事，我，我在后台呢，等会开演......  
堂本光一听见刚的声音放了心，手里捏着的签字笔也慢慢松下来放在办公桌上。秘书给总经理使了个眼色默默抱着文件退下，堂本光一走到窗前望着高楼下的车水马龙，放软的口气笑道难不成还紧张了？  
谁紧张了？开什么国际玩笑。那边的人不满，张口就反驳，堂本光一没忍住笑了起来，逗人的感觉还挺不错。  
而堂本刚不得不承认，他已经在不知不觉中相当依赖光一了。光一好把他当小孩子看，有时候甚至会产生他比自己还大一些的错觉。一直以来都是光一主动联系自己事无巨细全部过问，如今电话拨过去，堂本刚反而不知道该聊些什么。  
他听见休息室外人声吵闹，耳边有轻不可闻的呼吸，莫名心神一动，犹豫地开口，悄悄说你能来吗？

什么？  
啊....你要是忙的话也不必....

以前跟着乐队演出时，吉他手总会跟自己笑着说第三排拐角那个小帅哥是不是喜欢你啊怎么哪里都跟着，堂本刚顾及日向淳在场每次都打断她的话说一个不懂事的孩子罢了知道什么喜欢不喜欢的，过几天就腻味了。然而堂本光一非但没有腻味还越跟越专注，日积月累下来堂本刚都习惯了被右手边角落一道炽热目光注视的感觉。  
其实，有些安心。  
他在没自信的时候会觉得，不管成功与否，都总会有一个孩子在听自己的音乐的，虽然那个理工学生什么内行门道也听不懂。  
堂本光一很忙，一整个集团都要听他统筹，堂本刚轻易不和他提任性的要求。开演的时间快到，即便要赶来也来不及。那头堂本光一大概是看了一下时间和桌上待处理的文件，安静一会儿歉意地说抱歉暂时腾不出手，如果来得及我尽量赶....  
没事没事，你忙你的工作....嗯....在家等我吧。  
不知为何，“在家”这个词语吐出口时堂本刚脸红了一大片，仿佛其中藏了什么旖旎暧昧一般，那一处小别墅已经俨然成为了两个人的小窝了。堂本光一怔愣，听出了刚语气中的不好意思，在刚看不见的地方眉眼都弯了起来，轻轻说好，你加油。  
所以大概是他多虑了，光一依旧是在乎他的光一。堂本刚挂掉电话后看见镜子里的自己仍旧带着笑意，细辩之下意识到，那大概是种叫幸福的东西。

 

9.  
艺能圈人士讨生活不容易，看着风光，内里人际关系错综复杂，稍微得罪了哪一方势力就会落得个悲惨下场。因此除却本职工作，每个人都在多方应酬，试图结交些权势朋友，以求得事业顺遂发展。  
堂本刚却是个例外。  
一方面是由于他本人桀骜不驯的个性，另一方面是其人的确有创作才华作为傲视资本。乐队起步时着实困难，成长期间曾经面临过艰难的解散危机，后以一个贝斯手脱队，堂本刚独自扛下乐队为结局熬过去。寒冬期坚持过后的路途平坦许多，但现在理由中多了一个，便是他背后站着过于强势的堂本社长做靠山。  
堂本光一的事业建设之初就只签下了堂本刚一个艺人，帮助他的乐队起死回生，往后形成垄断之势才陆陆续续签下了其他人。一个强权的丈夫加上一个家族财团庇护，岸智一一类人便不再敢上前觊觎骚扰。堂本刚以Omega的身份行走在一众Alpha和Beta中间丝毫不显弱势，他身上有比在会所那日浓烈很多的朗姆酒信息素的味道，占有意味十足，驱退了许多心怀不轨的人们。  
演出顺利结束，堂本刚边用毛巾擦拭着脸的汗水边往休息室走，经纪人小姑娘利索的跟上递水壶，暧昧地扫了一眼他外套脱去以后脖子侧面一小圈淡淡咬痕。  
你这是什么表情？小姑娘的眼神暗示意味十足，堂本刚忽视不得。  
没什么，感叹我老板跟我老板娘感情好琢磨着能不能年末加薪呗！经纪人喜滋滋地抱着手机手指翻飞，眨眼间已经约了好些姐妹四处告知老娘工作结束可以出来嗨了。  
演唱会结束依旧有不少业内人士试图和堂本刚搭上线，堂本刚全让经纪人推拒在门外，独自去休息室收拾东西。他没打算在会馆多拖延一秒中，只想早点回家告诉光一今天的演出很顺利，然后洗一个热水澡，舒舒服服窝在沙发上，抱着pan看搞笑番组。  
哪里都没有家更能给他安全感，他已经离不开光一为自己打造的舒适区了。  
堂本刚同staff道别，乐队成员意欲通宵庆祝，非得拽着人让堂本刚喝一杯才准走。堂本刚拗不不过，想着大不了拉经纪人做代驾，于是接过了啤酒瓶子对嘴灌下去小半瓶，才挥挥手挣脱开吵嚷的人群往会场外走。  
他不常喝酒，酒量小得可怜，没从通道走几步就歪歪倒倒了。经纪人直跺脚埋怨他胡闹，说你在这里等着我去开车，转身先往地下停车库跑了。  
真是的，没酒量喝那么凶干嘛！经纪人的气骂在通道久久回荡。  
堂本刚靠着墙壁闭了闭眼，缓解酒精带来的头晕目眩，经纪人的回音犹在耳际不断重复，唤醒脑海深处一些残破的碎片。  
很熟的一句话，他多年以前就听过光一这般生气地对他吼过。  
是因为分手买的醉。  
就在日向淳背着行囊带着珍爱的贝斯毅然乘上飞往巴黎飞机的当天晚上。  
时间不算久远，但堂本刚依稀觉得那是记忆很深处的事情了。故事其实很简单，梦想输给现实，他爱过的男人做了不敢承担的逃兵。前男友因为共同喜欢音乐走进了自己寂寞的生命，却也戏剧性地因为音乐把爱情了结在茫茫雪夜。  
真的喜欢过，也真的失望过。堂本刚在酒吧醉得不省人事，中间意识模糊接过一个人着急打来的电话。堂本光一凭借醉鬼几个含糊的音节吐字在大雪夜把城市的酒吧找了个遍，终于接到会所线人通报在一家三流夜店找到人时，生气地摔了手套揪着他衣襟对他大吼了你疯了吗？！没有酒量喝那么凶干什么？！知不知道你一个Omega独自出来这种地方他妈的有多危险？！  
一个Omega。  
跟日向淳在一起太久，互相的生理影响不显著，日向淳又不如堂本光一细心，因此堂本刚已经忘记了自己是个时刻需要小心防备环境，需要被强大的人保护的Omega。  
可堂本光一大概被他吓得不轻，因为他睁开眼朦胧透过缭乱的彩灯光线辨认出眼前的面容，委屈地瞥瞥嘴，软软地带着哭腔喃喃一句“光一”时，铁青着脸色的男人神经紧绷，架着他胳膊的手几乎将骨头捏断，继而死死地将自己抱紧怀里，力度之大几乎揉进血肉里。  
一个人的离开和一个人的登场便如此简单。后来光一为了自己插手艺能界陪他熬过不容易的日子，后来他和光一见面牵手接吻成为恋人，后来他接受光一的求婚过上了平淡如水的生活……时光如水，等回过神来，自己的生命已经被堂本光一霸道地占据完全了。  
车道的风冷，堂本刚头晕难受没由得想跟光一撒娇，迫切地想要回到自己的Alpha 身边接受他信息素的安抚。他抖着手从口袋里摸出手机想要给光一打电话，凝神盯着屏幕好久翻找到联系人，指腹正要挨上，十步开外一个熟悉又陌生的嗓音含着笑意与忧伤，轻轻唤了一声——刚，好久不见。

 

手指凝固，手机屏幕也渐渐暗下去。  
一声呼唤如同惊雷将堂本刚钉在原地，他靠在墙壁的身躯僵直，半晌不可置信地转过头，目光聚焦之处，看见了那个穿着长风衣拎着吉他盒子对他温润笑着的男人。

 

日向淳。  
一别三年杳无音信，他却以这样的时机出现在自己面前了。  
除却最初的不可置信和人世变化的慨叹，堂本刚怔在原地望着日向淳向自己走来时心里居然并没有多余的情感波动。记忆中的青葱学长而今挺拔成熟，面容添上些许疲惫与沧桑。日向淳给人的感觉依旧平和无攻击性，不似堂本光一一看上去就侵略感十足，是曾经的自己极为依赖的类型。  
感情变了，喜好也就跟随变了。堂本刚不受控制地拿眼前的日向淳同光一比较，发现曾经最为排斥Alpha的自己如今偏生最离不开光一的信息素味道。生理属性的匹配总该有些道理在其中的，他同日向淳大概从一开始就没什么结局可言。  
日向淳走近，镜框后面的眼睛认真地将曾经的恋人看得仔细，目光在他留到肩膀上的发丝稍作停留，转而注意到堂本刚无名指上的银戒指。  
“听说你结婚了。”日向淳苦涩地勾起唇道，“恭喜。”  
堂本刚垂眸扫了一眼自己的手指，轻轻攥住。戒指是光一选的，他自己对结婚没什么热情，什么事情都一并交给光一，自己只管听安排，机械又无趣地完成登记拍结婚照等一系列流程。光一认真，充分了解他喜好才挑了一对古朴无华的戒指。堂本刚有戴饰品的习惯，因此没有拒绝丈夫的小心愿把无名指的位置一直留给了他，这一留居然就没有再摘下。  
“这没什么……你不也是名利双收风光回国？该我恭喜你。”堂本刚避而不谈，浅浅笑着回问。他抬起的面容比及分手那日的憔悴消瘦有了许多神采，人的精神亦焕发，不似以往冷漠孤僻。日向淳沉沉地望着堂本刚的眼睛，闻得到麦芽香下属于别人的信息素味道，干哑地开口说:“许久不见，你第一句就要和我说这种生分的话吗？”  
他给堂本刚发了邮件，等了好些天不见回音。毕竟共同谈了一段恋爱，他依据经验揣测堂本刚大概是在跟他生气。可当日向淳见到堂本刚第一眼，他就觉得有些东西隐隐地超乎了自己的控制范围。  
“那不然要说些什么？我结婚了，我丈夫会在意我和别人的距离的。”堂本刚失笑，抬手摁了摁发痛的额角，“或者要我乐队的朋友出来看见你，然后由着他们把你揍一顿吗？”  
人各有志不能勉强，乐队的朋友纵然恼怒但也都大度地表示理解日向淳离开的行为，没有多加怨言只干脆地摆手说但愿日后不见。日向淳骤然回国，乐队的朋友们怕堂本刚心生后悔，还拐弯抹角同他说那个日向淳连堂本先生都一根手指头都比不上，你可千千万万不要伤他心啊。  
挺有意思的，明明三年前看不起不懂音乐的理工学生，把日向淳捧为男神的也是这帮混蛋。  
现在，无论乐队里还是堂本刚的身边，都没有他日向淳的位置了。他插在大衣口袋的手紧握，慢慢叹道:“是以前那个总跟着你的孩子吗？……我早该警惕的，居然由着他在你身边那么久……如果当时——”

“一码归一码不关他的事。”堂本刚干脆利落打断他的话头，眼睛里面有些嘲意，“你不用把自己的失败归到别人身上，我也不是因为要气你才去和光一结婚……你多心了。”

故人重逢物是人非，堂本刚一张不饶人的嘴却始终没变化。日向淳哑然，被看透了心思颇为懊恼。他烦躁地想点一根烟草平复焦虑，事情超出掌控他难得无法平静心思。日向淳曾经以为自己足够洒脱，机场里一句分手说得畅快，而日后的三年里的每一天他都在思念的煎熬中度过。  
堂本光一比自己更有让堂本刚幸福生活的能力，要接受这一现实认知让他备受痛苦。  
“那个人才多大？堂本光一比你小了那么多岁，你同他在一处委屈自己做什么？”日向淳挡住他去路，焦急得口不择言，“刚，我不奢望你回到我身边，你要结婚我也希望你幸福自在……那人以前多让你生气我看在眼里，你即便找人过日子……为何偏偏是他？”  
日向淳从来没有想到刚会同以前总跟在自己身边的学弟最终在一起了。他以前总听刚同自己抱怨，说那孩子明明一点乐理知识都不懂还往跟前硬凑，说起理工科知识倒挺擅长，天下第一无趣人大概就是他那样的吧。  
追求刚的人很多，日向淳知道刚心高气傲轻易不肯将就志趣不同的人，因此他虽然看清了年轻Alpha 眼中的情感却从未放在心上。  
但刚最终选择了堂本光一。  
堂本刚被他拦了去路，心里焦躁为何经纪人这会子磨蹭起来还不来接自己。他头脑发晕，视物不清，强稳着腿脚嗤笑，说其实到头来你就是嫉妒他吧?嫉妒他比你年轻比你事业有成，嫉妒他明明后来却跟我结了婚……你又何必给自己找那些冠冕堂皇的名头？  
而且年纪小又怎么样？光一早就不是小孩子了，那你也学着长大不好么？  
堂本刚没留情面，亦不怕面前日向淳的脸色变得扭曲。与光一的最初结合虽然带有一丝遗憾和懵懂，可堂本刚从来不是拖泥带水在感情上纠缠不清的人。他拨开日向淳挡在去路拖着迟滞的脚步往前走，日向淳追上来他也不听呼唤，只想马上回家呆在光一的身边。  
可他酒喝猛了。  
凉风一吹，晕眩感袭来双腿发软，通道的路扭曲变形，堂本刚身子一歪堪堪倒下，日向淳慌得一伸手将他扶抱在怀里。  
堂本刚曾经唯独不排斥日向淳的触碰，现如今却对这个陌生的触感避之不及。他遏制住酒精对意识的模糊作用，挣扎着站起来要日向淳放手。可日向淳抓住胳膊的手力气很大，仿佛被自己身上陌生信息素的味道刺激了一半死死将他搂住。  
你！你放开手！  
堂本刚急了，身体里Alpha 的标记反噬让他窒息般痛苦。手脚无力挣脱不开，他试图去踩日向淳的脚，而日向淳紧紧地锢住他纤瘦的身体，挨在他耳边同他说话，颤抖的语调带着掩藏不住的深深痛苦。

“刚，我没把那个谱子卖掉……你，你原谅我好不好。”

堂本刚挣扎的手骤然停滞了。

 

堂本刚在大学时写了一首无名曲，同日向淳一起打磨合作完成，日向淳还为曲子填了词。  
他们约定毕业以后将这首曲子发表，以两个人共同的名义。  
也就是堂本光一笨拙学会的那一首。  
青涩的恋人没有等到一起成功的那一天。现实残忍，乐队经营惨淡，是咬牙坚挺还是各谋生路成为了年轻人们面临的严酷选择。堂本刚与日向淳产生了激烈的意见分歧，一向温和的日向淳在困境当中难以保持冷静，拍着桌子冲堂本刚大吼你醒一醒别傻了，哪里有那么宽容的环境让你整天活在不现实的浪漫里?  
大小事务所递来对于个人的邀请，堂本刚却执意不肯放弃乐队的伙伴。他在日向淳不耐烦的吼叫里心渐冷去，觉得面前的男友一夕之间无比陌生。堂本刚冷笑，说你就这点本事就这点耐心吗？光一都知道要坚持不放弃，你——！  
光一光一又是光一！你一天到晚得说上几次那个公子少爷?！对，有那大少爷喜欢你你当然没什么后怕的，然后你要把我们拖死吗？！  
日向！！  
排练室里的激烈争吵将过往感情全部撕破，堂本刚这才发觉自己的男友在沉默伪装间早对他的心自作主张下了定义。之后分道扬镳，日向拿着当年约定一起发表的曲子去申请了国外的大学，据他同别人说起的内容看，他还把曲子卖了不错的价钱。堂本刚听到传到自己耳边的话时不发一言，也没有去计较版权，冷淡地继续带上耳机，把自己关在录音室继续工作了。

“对不起，我那时糊涂，只想气一气你，想把你逼出来跟我一道去那边……曲子我没卖，这些年的学费都是我打工赚的……刚，我求求你，原谅我好吗？”

日向淳的嗓音几乎崩溃，三年来的罪恶感萦绕心间折磨着自己的神经和心脏。他深深地伤了刚，并且用自己的多疑把刚推向了最为警惕的堂本光一，一切都是他自作自受。

耳边一声幽叹。

他手指僵直。

 

“原谅了你，那又如何呢？”清冷的声音明晰地自他唇齿慢慢吐出，“我已经放下了，所以就不存在什么被伤害……三年了，我过得很好，你也放过你自己吧。”

因为不在乎了，所以无所谓。  
曲子的去向究竟如何并不重要，该散的还是要散，日向淳早已经不是他心里最重视的那个人，过去的伤口其实没有他们想像的深。  
堂本刚安静地感受着日向淳骤然沉重的呼吸和过快的心跳，抿着唇忍着他勒住自己肩膀的疼痛。  
堂本刚不愿意给日向淳任何幻想，该切掉的腐肉就该切掉，哪怕话说得狠决了些也好过黏连不断。远远的通道传来脚步，他侧眸瞧见经纪人边嘟囔着忘带车钥匙了边原路返回。经纪人抬眼就看见拥抱着的人影，立时脑子卡壳，吃惊地瞪大了眼睛站在那儿。堂本刚深知姿势过于暧昧，怕小姑娘生出误会，用力推搡了几下把日向淳推开，正要张口同她解释，却发现小姑娘的眼神没有看着自己。  
她反而哆嗦着手捂着嘴巴，呆呆地看向自己身后的某一个位置。

堂本刚心中陡然生起了不好的预感。

他怔怔转过头去，模糊的视线里，内部通道那一头不知何时站着一个熟悉的挺拔的身影。

那人安静沉默，不发一眼，逆光的剪影看不清表情，夜风将他的额发吹得散乱，右手还捧着一大束艳丽至极的玫瑰。

 

“光一……？”

 

10.  
堂本刚不知道堂本光一在这里站了多久，听了多久。  
又或者，是不是刚刚到达。  
明明说好在家等，堂本光一却当真提前工作带着捧花来接他。  
毕竟是同床共枕的枕边人，堂本刚无比清楚光一心里剧烈压抑着的情感波动，那双黑夜里的眼睛晦暗不明，兜兜转转从日向淳身上移到了自己的面庞。  
夜狼一般的凝视。  
还有一股强势散发出的Alpha 信息素磁场。  
经纪人姑娘是个Omega，早早受不了这般霸道的Alpha气场波及，龇牙咧嘴捂住鼻子顾不上八卦匆匆逃难去了。堂本刚站在原地手脚冰凉，一时间酒也醒了不少。他呆呆地望着光一，意识到自己把事情办砸了，下意识想要解释却不知从何解释起。  
光一本来就有心结，结婚以后从来没有跟他提起默默独自消化，自己却在今天给了光一当头一击。  
堂本刚不在乎日向淳，所以日向淳如今做什么他都不放在心上。可是光一是他最在意的丈夫，光一的愤怒失落难受让自己的心受折磨千百倍不止。  
他踉跄几步走到光一面前，看着光一绷紧的唇角和下颌线慌忙说:“你不要误会，我们碰巧遇见的……我喝多酒了，刚刚也没有……”  
很乱，越说越像掩饰，在这么偏僻的地方和前男友搂抱在一起的场景论谁看了都觉得不正常。  
堂本刚担心地打量堂本光一的神色，自己的身体受着Alpha信息素影响眩晕程度加倍。他心急如焚，光一的面容时而清晰时而模糊。

可朦胧间他似乎看见光一抿唇笑了笑，而后手里被塞进一捧沉重的花束。

光一慢慢地跟他说，恭喜你演出顺利结束。

仿佛他来到这里就是为了说这句话而已。

手里的花娇媚鲜艳，上头犹沾着水珠，香味扑鼻。堂本刚却无暇顾及，抱着花束手足无措欲言又止。可堂本光一似乎根本没有注意到空间里存在的第三人，没有把堂本刚的解释听进去，更没有看见自己的Omega同别的男人拥抱在一处的画面。  
他甚至能平静地问一句你喝了多少，得到支支吾吾小半瓶的回答后揽住堂本刚的肩膀，把他护在自己怀里扶着，温声说那回家喝点热汤早点休息吧。  
先前的怒火好像根本不曾存在过。  
光一……  
堂本光一表现得越正常，堂本刚越害怕，他宁愿光一现在发一场大火把自己骂一通，也不要看见他压抑着情绪把委屈往肚子里咽的样子。  
明明他还那么小，为什么却总要替自己考虑?  
你就任性地发一顿脾气不好么？  
光一搂在自己身侧胳膊的手很用力，疼痛感直逼而来，他也没有表面表现的那般平静。日向淳却几步走了过来拦住去路，站在对面直直地看着堂本光一。  
不打个招呼吗？他轻轻开口，目光扫过被堂本光一护在怀里抱着捧花的刚，而后落在面前这张比记忆里成熟了许多的面孔上。  
堂本刚说的没错，堂本光一确实早已不是幼稚的小孩子了。他褪去青涩，如同年轻的豹子，眼神也从以前的倔强不服输变得凌厉。日向淳曾经还可以倚仗年龄优势调侃一句漂亮的小男孩，但眼下面前比自己小八岁的Alpha有种让自己不容忽视的强大攻击力。  
他老了。  
堂本光一却依旧年轻，并且成熟稳重有担当。  
有这个必要？  
堂本光一抬起眼，语调平底却不怒自威。他坦坦荡荡地微微侧身让他的Omega呆在自己的领地范围，微昂下巴不准许外人觊觎半分。堂本刚的半边脸藏在玫瑰后，此刻正偏着头不安地望着堂本光一的侧脸。  
日向淳微微咬了下唇。  
他知道堂本光一对刚的心思，以前出于炫耀的心理经常会在小Alpha能看见的地方亲昵地拉刚的手，或者亲吻刚的额角。刚笑着让他别闹，背后那道注视的目光让日向淳有种奇异的满足感。奈何人事易变，地位颠倒，刚的眼睛里只盛得下堂本光一一个人，他反倒成了别人家庭的围观者与艳羡着。  
日向淳不知为何突生出些许报复的欲望，冷笑着说我是刚的前男友，你该不会不知道吧？  
他知道刚的上一段感情在堂本光一留下过多大的创口，也知道自己该说什么样的话能够稳稳戳在堂本光一的心尖子上。

不过是个后来的人罢了。  
不过是抢了他不要的感情罢了。  
不过是.....  
日向淳试图在堂本光一的脸上发掘到一丝掩藏不住的怒意与嫉妒，旁边堂本刚在听到自己的话时亦脸色苍白，惊愕于自己为何一定要故意刺激光一。

 

可是堂本光一什么反应也没有。  
他甚至轻轻笑了笑，漂亮到令人讨厌的脸上写着倨傲不屑。  
日向淳的大衣衣角被通风口吹得扬起，冰冷的温度刺痛面颊。  
他听见年轻的Alpha转而在耳际平淡开口，低沉的嗓音里带着普通Beta无法违逆的警告。

 

-我是刚的丈夫，你该不会不知道吧？

 

11、  
堂本刚三十岁时结了婚，他在结婚证拿到手里的那一刻便知道，自己美好的婚姻里埋藏着隐患。  
多好，丈夫年轻有为，对他极其用心，是极其优秀的Alpha，家庭背景强悍，能保护自己一辈子平平安安。  
堂本刚带着光一回家见父母时，社长先生拘束得手足无措，万万没有一丝自己去见喜代子夫人的镇定从容。他边擦拭着打翻的水杯泼在地板上的水渍边埋怨光一太毛手毛脚，对光一无比满意的母亲却不许自己责怪，说人家在乎你才在我们家慌成这样的，要是一点没感觉那才有问题呢。  
于是拿着毛巾擦地板的手顿住。  
堂本刚那时并不明白自己对于光一是种什么心情，可能是习惯了他的保驾护航，可能是感谢于他在为危难之际给予的帮忙，可能是看着那孩子期盼的目光，自己冷冰冰的心逐渐被融化，忍不住地想要去给一点点回应。  
堂本光一不是日向淳，他年轻气盛，感情方面极其霸道执着，却又很矛盾地懂得克制与尊重。第一次同光一尝试约会培养感情时，光一学不会陪自己去高雅的美术馆或者去听音乐会，开着他的法拉利没头没脑地出去一通兜风，结结巴巴找话题试图不冷场。  
都是些没有营养的对话。  
一向提防心重的堂本刚却放心大胆地在那孩子的副驾座睡沉了。  
堂本刚将自己的异样反应归类于Alpha的信息素作用，并没有以爱情为基础地同堂本光一组成了家庭。心里不温不火的热度一时半会对光一的情感做出回应，堂本刚心里内疚，便试图从别的方面去补偿。  
他将光一当成自己的弟弟照顾，很全面地做他的贤内助，用自己的经验阅历帮助他发展，甚至咬着牙忍着痛去配合光一对自己身体的索求。  
可是光一也不曾标记他。  
他初夜那晚无数压抑的复杂情感涌上心头，死死地咬着出血的嘴唇，无声地留了许多泪水。他的指甲深深地嵌入光一的脊背肌肤，意识模糊间却感受到伏在自己身上的光一的犹豫。而光一片刻以后居然艰难地逼着自己退出被开拓的生殖腔腔口，并且在以后的三年间都没有试图进入那个地方。  
如此这般各怀心思也过了不少举案齐眉的日子了。  
直到日向淳的出现彻底把伪装地平静打破，两个人才无法逃避曾经掩饰起来的不在意。  
堂本刚心里焦虑，堂本光一回家的一路上都安静地开车没有说话，脸色神情平淡，车速也稳稳当当。抱在手里的花贵重又娇艳，鲜花配美人该是最美好的画面，但堂本刚无比懊恼。光一原本要给他惊喜，这也本可以是个两个人呆在一处的开心的晚上，却被自己弄得如此糟糕狼狈。  
他没什么可责备日向淳的。  
说到底，得是自己的责任。  
堂本光一不提及，回到家也只接过他的花往花瓶里放，说要不要吃夜宵。  
唔...不饿。  
那我给你泡杯茶醒酒吧。  
堂本光一好商量，对着刚一点脾气也没有，把外套脱下搭在沙发靠背，去橱窗翻找茶叶。  
很正常。  
就是走得太急，冲撞到了蹲在旁边的小家伙。  
堂本刚实在忍不住，抿抿唇跟去了厨房。他来到光一身边，伸手拉住光一的胳膊，蹙眉说：“光一，我真的没有骗你，我不晓得他会来找我，在乐队那里喝了酒才不小心摔了....我同他说清楚了，过去的事情早就过去，我真的只想跟你好好过日子....”  
他说到后来几乎哽咽，心里不断涌现出来的对光一的陌生情感让他逻辑混乱难以表达，伶牙俐齿罕见地笨拙起来。  
为什么自己不能聪明一点，为什么自己不能早点对光一坦陈呢？  
光一的手臂很结实，总给他安稳踏实着岸的感觉，以前纤瘦的少年早已经成为了可以依靠的大人。  
他小心地注意着光一的反应，光一喉结微动，往茶杯里放茶叶的手停住，继而嗓子喑哑，笑着偏头对他说，嗯，我知道啊。  
堂本刚微愣。  
继而看见光一笑意未尽达的盛着失落的眼睛。  
他跺跺脚，晃着光一手臂，拔高了声音说我没有敷衍你，光一，你要是有不开心跟我说好么？你要发火也可以啊！  
堂本光一才不是什么好性子的人，堂本刚在集团见识过他把秘书下属骂得狗血淋头上上下下战战兢兢的恐怖模样。脚跺一剁娱乐圈抖三抖的大佬在他面前忍到这地步，堂本刚一点儿也不好受。  
堂本光一依旧没什么反应，他深深地凝望着堂本刚的眼睛，而后犹豫地抬手，似乎想要触摸一下他的脸颊，可是将要挨近时又停住。  
转而把他散下来的发丝轻轻别到耳后。  
没关系，我知道的，你早点休息吧，累一天了。  
真正的大忙人却说自己忙，画面有些讽刺，但堂本刚心口微沉。  
光一依旧不肯和自己好好沟通，他还是畏惧着最在意的现实。  
那你呢？  
他半晌艰难开口。  
等会就去。  
堂本光一眉眼的笑依旧不变，在橙黄的顶灯下显得很温柔。  
堂本刚怔忡，搭在他胳膊上的发僵手慢慢松开，耳鼻喉舌仿佛被一种不知名的情绪淹没包围喘不过气。  
他想埋怨光一的逃避。  
可最终自己也勉强勾起了笑容，用自己听上去都很失真的声音，说一句好。

 

母亲曾和他说起，枕边的人，该是世界上与自己最亲近的那个人，可以同他毫无防备毫无秘密地呆在一处。不管外头经历怎样的风雨，回家都能钻进一个被窝取暖，那就是最可以保护的自己的地方和最可以依赖的人。  
堂本刚从来没想过该把自己的床和半边枕头分给什么人，等自己回过神来，堂本光一已经理直气壮地霸占了这个位置。  
堂本刚难得失眠，虽然酒精作用下头脑昏沉，胸口的烦闷却教他无法入睡。  
他知道自己背后的那个人也神思清明。

自己的情伤治得慢，堂本刚反思后发现一直自私盲目地把光一当成了他跟日向淳故事的配角，而忽视了另一个视角之下光一的感情。光一在懵懂的青春期见到了风华正茂的自己，一对冤家跌跌撞撞修成正果实属不易。倘若自己早一点看见他的好，是不是不必落得今日这般有口难辩的境地？  
深夜时分他察觉到一双胳膊轻轻地将自己搂进了怀里，熟悉的朗姆酒味道包裹在周围，些许安抚了心里的不安。  
堂本刚身体微僵，下意识屏住呼吸阖眸假寐，那只手却将自己的握住，悄悄摩挲着手背上的肌肤，耳边传来低不可闻一声轻叹。  
睡吧，别想了。  
堂本光一在黑夜里开口，却让堂本刚几乎猝不及防掉下眼泪来。  
他知道自己并没有睡着。  
与日向淳的重逢仿佛直接被翻篇，堂本光一只字不提，堂本刚亦无法再说。安静的日子依旧安静地过，堂本光一每日去集团上班，堂本刚继续准备便当让他带着。堂本刚减少了许多工作留在家里，大有收回反骨，履行一般Omega职责的打算。家里有了人，一切都井井有条，pan有了人陪伴精神劲更足。  
他们还一起回堂本家本宅，两个人凑一处看上去登对又和谐。喜代子夫人瞧见堂本刚愿意留在家里照顾儿子心里欣慰高兴，叫光一好好工作不要亏待了刚。堂本光一笑着说我银行卡都在他手里呢妈就放心吧。夫人摆摆手不爱听他贫嘴，转而旧事重提，带着期待说那既然工作不忙了...今年就要个孩子吧？小光集团就那点事，多回家陪陪人....  
堂本光一手里的水果刀微微用力，一长串苹果皮就突兀地断开了。  
嗯....知道....也不急，妈你尝尝....  
光一脸色镇静，依旧有空和母亲转移话题闹腾。而堂本刚坐在母亲身边将光一的介意看在眼底，胸口愈发苦涩沉坠。  
堂本光一为他考虑了很多。  
他乐队陷入低谷时，堂本光一出手帮自己起死回生，一个理工科门外汉还陪他熬了很多夜去琢磨新曲；  
他结婚时尚有情伤，堂本光一当自己心里依旧有师兄硬生生没去成结标记；  
他爱音乐爱事业，堂本光一不欲拘束自己，扛着豪门背景的家族压力至今不要孩子给他拖累。  
只是简单的跟他在一起这一件事情，就已经让当年情窦初开的孩子心满意足了。  
堂本刚缩在看着电视机上曝出来的岸智一和一个新人Omega夜店激吻的火爆新闻，发现自己真的很迟钝。Omega在艺能圈行走太艰难，若非有堂本光一在身后默默地保驾护航，他怎么能做到特立独行不受污浊沾染？  
吉娃娃缩在他怀里，于睡梦中不安顿地舔了舔他的手指，很喜欢爹爹身上让人安心的柠檬味道。  
不知道是从什么时候开始动的心。  
时光匆匆又无声，等堂本刚回过神来时脑子里已经全是堂本光一的好。年纪大了，早就没办法像年轻人那般热情奔放，也不能像以前的自己那般大胆又炽热了。他和光一平淡无声地开始了故事，温水一样的幸福麻痹了自己的神经感知，连自己心意转变时分都无法察觉到其中区别。  
日向淳几天又发了邮件约他见面，堂本刚把来件递给光一看，试图挖掘到他的一丝反应。堂本光一的眼睛从笔记本电脑屏幕移开扫了一眼，却点点头说你要去哪里见面，我帮你安排个安全保护隐私的餐厅？  
堂本刚被噎住。  
你要是不想我去，我不会去的。他伸手关上笔记本，直直逼视过去。  
堂本刚总想着，他比光一大了许多岁，还能收拾不了这臭小子不成。  
天算不如人算，堂本光一靠在椅子里笑道你的交友圈我干涉做什么？要是需要我接你就给我打电话吧....不过别喝酒了。  
哑口无言。  
小家伙长大了，再也不是任由他拿捏的单纯男生了。  
堂本光一说不干涉他就不干涉他，对他去见前男友这件事没半点醋意。他上班前还给了堂本刚一张名片，说是上回会所总经理的联系方式，你要是需要出门就找他。堂本刚站在门边给他整理领结的手顿住，抬眸看了他一眼，而后平静地接过来放进口袋，说我知道了。  
他等着光一还有没有别的话。  
那双眸子里清楚地倒映着自己的影子。  
可堂本光一当真点点头直接走了，一句废话也没有。  
玄关的大门在门口关闭，堂本刚安静地站在那里。pan凑过来想要爹地陪自己出去逛，可还没等咬着项圈走近，昂起小脑袋就看见爹地忽然从口袋里拿出来一张小卡片，盯着上面的字半晌，然后用力地撕成了很多片扔进了垃圾桶，脸色阴沉地扭头上楼回了卧室。  
Pan吓得一哆嗦，嘴里咬着的项圈掉在地上，一点也不敢跟上去了。

 

堂本刚独自出了门，开着自己的车。  
他没有去和日向淳见面，当然，他从一开始就不打算再喝日向淳有什么交集了。  
他握着方向盘，行驶在和光一初次约会时逛过的海湾，将车停在小码头，透着挡风玻璃遥望着远处天海交集的一条长线。  
那次自己醒过来时，就在这里一睁眼便听见了渺远的浪潮声。他在车里睡了很久，光一也在旁边守着他看了很久。  
他笑光一傻，说要是自己真的在这睡上一整晚，你还坐一整晚不成。  
而那个孩子弯了好看的眉眼，道要是能每天这样看着你的睡脸就好了。  
光一说话直，有时自己都意识不到究竟说出了多么暧昧的句子。三十岁的人忽然红了耳根，把调侃咽回了肚子里。  
那种人，叫枕边人。  
每日一同睡下，一同醒来，钻一个被窝的枕边人。  
堂本刚给日向淳打去了电话，说这是我最后一次联系你，有什么要说的就现在说吧。  
电话那头的人沉默很久，继而苦笑说，我当真一点机会也没有了么？  
海潮往复，风声呼啸。  
不必再在我身上耗时间了，我这辈子...就同他过了。  
堂本刚轻声说。  
“你也不必说我现实，光一把我稳稳拉回地面挺好的....”  
“这可不像你，他那个人，怎么都不该是你喜欢的类型吧。”日向淳说，“他不能陪你说喜欢的音乐，也对艺术一窍不通，你得过着最普通的日子，放弃青春梦想里的幻想。”  
堂本刚笑了，他伸出手指描摹冰凉的车窗，上头有海浪携带溅上的水珠缓缓流落出蜿蜒的痕迹：“普通点有什么不好？我是结婚，是生活，又不是一天到晚活在舞台上。”他听见电话那端呼吸一窒。“其实也说不上谁现实谁浪漫，就像当年那个曲谱，你拿去换前程，光一拿来跟我求婚....

哈，你知道么，其实那家伙真的一点艺术细胞都没有，练了好多年最后弹的那一次依旧糟糕透顶，放在任何有基本功的人面前都要被骂几句的......”

回忆浮现在眼前，三年前黑色钢琴边紧张看着自己的脸可以清晰记起。

“.....可我还是愿意跟他结婚，想跟这个无趣的男人过一辈子。”堂本刚笑音中微哽，“日向，我已经因为太迟钝错过很多了，你不要比我醒来的还要慢，好么？”  
从来都不是前男友的错，堂本刚深知自己婚姻的症结在哪里。

人海茫茫如星辰，海潮冲刷在沙滩上除却礁石全都带走。注定的人永远在身边，其余故事皆是过客。

他们在两端沉默地以呼吸相对，最后不知道是由哪一个人先悄然挂断了电话。  
一连串的嘟身被风啸吹散，将一份曾经敷衍掉的告别安静地埋葬在秋天的末尾。

 

12、  
再过两个月，堂本刚就跟堂本光一结婚四年了。  
而这个第四年，堂本刚不想囫囵不明地度过。  
他傍晚时分从海湾回到家，想着晚上无论如何要同光一说清楚，可大门一开却发现没有反锁。堂本刚奇怪地关上玄关们，走进去却发现门口摆着一个行李箱子。  
光一回来了？  
可是...不是上班时间么？  
堂本刚皱了皱眉，顺着楼梯去了卧室，轻轻推开房门，从缝隙里看见床上也开了一个大行李箱，衣柜大开，堂本光一正笨拙地往里面堆放衣物。  
他的行李箱子基本上全是堂本刚帮他收拾的，因此独自忙活时弄得乱七八糟左支右绌。堂本刚奇怪地推门走进去，问你要出差么？堂本光一大概没料到自己这个点回来了，叠着衣服的手猛地一抖，僵硬地转过头，颇不可置信地看着自己。  
怎么了？堂本刚在床边坐下，瞧见箱子里装的东西还挺多。  
啊...要出差....堂本光一含混不清地回答他，几件衣服又混在了一块。他语气可疑，堂本刚接过他衣服利索叠好，蹙眉说怎么突然要出差，去哪里啊，堂本光一没吭气，支吾半天说不出个答案来。  
你是真的要出差么？  
堂本刚彻底怀疑了起来，不高兴光一有事情瞒着自己。堂本光一紧张地拿走行李箱要合上，生怕他伸手翻似的。  
“没，就，邻市，不远.....”  
“不远你带这么多东西？”堂本刚想起楼下那只箱子更加不相信了，这架势不得去外头住个几个月？他不由分说要看光一的箱子，光一果然心虚拦着不让看。堂本刚来了气，站起身去抢，两个人一来一躲间没有拉上拉链的箱子开了口，衣服撒了一地无比狼狈。  
堂本刚赶紧弯腰去捡。  
啊不用我来收拾！  
堂本光一眼睛瞥见一角白页登时就慌了，想要拿过来藏住，却被挨得近的堂本刚先翻找到了。  
伸出去的手僵直在半空。  
你这什么机密文件，还怕我看了泄密不成。堂本刚笑道，不甚在意的捡起来，嘴上说着却不打算翻看。可他在随手把文件正面朝上要转身递交给光一让他收好时，几行显眼的黑体字刺痛了他的双眼。  
握着纸页脊背的手指凝滞。

 

离婚协议书。

 

呼吸犹如被钳制，堂本刚艰难地消化掉那几个字眼，胸口几乎有撕裂般的疼痛。  
光一是要悄悄离开的。  
而且已经计划离婚，  
他眼前发黑头脑晕眩，蹲在凌乱的衣服里几乎要摔倒。他不可置信地回头望着光一神情复杂的脸，嘶哑的嗓音问，你想离婚吗？  
他在等光一告诉自己这是个恶作剧。  
他在期盼光一把这份文件收回说自己后悔改主意了。  
只要光一表示一个否定，堂本刚发誓自己就能把看见的东西忘干净当做没发生。可是沉默相对间堂本光一不予一词，他僵硬地站在那里很久，脸色也苍白难看没有前几日的平静，而后慢慢地走过来，在堂本刚的对面蹲下，伸出了手臂，把人小心地搂在了自己的怀里。  
堂本刚呼吸一滞，想着大概会有转机。

 

刚，他的嗓音也沙哑得几乎变音，我们离婚吧。

我们离婚吧。

霎时天旋地转，有力臂膀的支撑亦无法抵抗了。  
堂本刚全身血液倒流，冰凉的手指攥不住光一的手。他的眼睛瞬间红透，没有想到在自己做了决断的一日却迎来了意料之外的结局，三年的婚姻居然也有停止的一天。  
为什么？堂本刚手指颤抖揪住光一的衣领，豆大的眼泪从眼眶坠落。你喜欢上别人了？还是你厌倦了？....光一我没去见他...我跟日向也早就已经结束了....如果是我这几年做得不称职你告诉我，我以后会改的好不好？  
他心口疼的厉害，比当年日向淳和自己分手疼上千倍万倍。他错过了太多光一的好，还没来得及跟光一好好开始就要结束。堂本刚的眼泪止不住，死死地抱住光一的脖颈不撒手，在他怀里哭得哽咽不能语。两个人滑坐在床边乱糟糟的衣服堆里的样子太过狼狈，堂本光一用力咬着牙，下颌线绷起，抱住爱人的手臂收紧。刚身上的柠檬清气让他眷恋难舍，他本打算悄悄离开，没成想刚却回来得那么早，这下子人在面前哭得凶，他更难把离婚说出口。  
可是不说不行。  
三年的婚姻本来就是偷来的，他早该知足了。

“不是你的错....是我太任性，不该拘束你....你委屈那么长时间跟着我，过得也不能开心...”他眼眶湿润鼻音浓重，手捧着刚的后脑艰难说道。“你想要的生活我没法给，喜欢的东西我也不通...不管是不是重新跟日向开始...你若是想要回去，我都不会阻拦你....”

辗转多日，堂本光一做出了结束婚姻束缚还刚自由自在的决定。他知道刚的朋友始终不看好自己和刚的结合，也清楚自己不是刚的理想型爱人。刚跟他结婚时对自己没有多少爱意，却始终尽职尽责地扮演好贤内助的角色，帮他周旋于家庭和集团的关系当中。刚很好，是世界上最好的那个人，他从十六岁见到二十代的刚时便栽进情网挣脱不出。那个日向学长是刚的初恋，能陪他弹各种的乐器帮他磨合作品，自己却只能一遍一遍惹他烦躁跳脚不客气地喊自己小家伙小朋友小鬼头。  
堂本光一那时候总想着快点长大，长大了就能不被他当成小孩子，能够当他的丈夫当他的Alpha。  
可当心愿既成，新婚之夜刚在自己身下哭得安静无声，一盆冷水兜头泼下情热褪去，他才意识到自己大概办错事了。  
刚的心里，大概还记着那个师兄吧？  
于是不敢成结标记，不敢用孩子把他栓套，不敢让刚觉得呆在自己身边压抑又无趣。  
可是他依旧总在惹哭刚啊.....堂本光一眼睛模糊却咬着唇拿起地上的一件价值不菲的衬衫帮刚擦泪，堂本刚小脸通红，胸口起伏剧烈，大眼睛早已经肿了起来。他不让光一擦，气息不匀地让光一看着自己：“我没有委屈，光一，我真的过得很开心.....”堂本刚用来唱歌的嗓子现在已经哑得不成样，光一意欲闪躲，可他逼着光一不逃避。“对不起，我太自私忽略了你的感受...我不是个合格的配偶，我反应太迟钝总叫你担心....光一，你给我个机会，给我们俩一个机会重新开始好不好？”  
堂本刚几乎哀求，用尽全力地挽救自己失败的婚姻。三年前埋下的隐患三年后收到了祸根，他不愿意自己的人生再失败一次，也不愿意错过真正的爱人。无所谓什么想要的生活，他的家就在光一身边，他想好好的跟他在一起，再生一个孩子，一家人吵吵闹闹平平安安，那些年轻气盛不懂事的想法早已经被他遗忘在那个年纪了。  
爱人的哀求击在心上，记忆里的堂本刚总是倨傲孤僻，坐在那里弹钢琴时纤尘不染如同仙人、可每次同自己在一处时，刚却很容易狼狈失态。堂本光一舍不得他的Omega，又庆幸于自己当年的克制不标记让离婚不至于太过艰难。堂本光一克制着自己在刚面前难以绷持的信息素，没在意被他哭湿了的胸口，低声说： “你不必勉强自己照顾我的情绪.....我没有标记你，日后要找个Alpha还是Beta都可以....我做了财产分割，能留的我全留给你了，只是这一回....找一个你喜欢的人罢。”  
没那么多理由，所有的疏离，所有的礼貌，所有的挂念，不过都是因为，刚对自己无心。  
所以优秀又如何，皮相好看又如何，得不到爱人的真心，他依旧过得无比谦卑。堂本光一不愿接受这个现实，然而赤裸的真相叫他难以忽视。  
可能是他插足了刚原本的幸福吧？  
可能如果没有自己的任性的话，刚大概会跟日向生活得很开心吧？  
他胡思乱想着许多可能性，越来越觉得自己才是罪魁祸首，于是就更不愿意拉扯住刚的未来。  
母亲说的对，刚的年纪不能拖了。  
然而一股力道猝不及防袭来，堂本光一怔愣间重心不稳，摔坐在地板上，下一秒胸口被一只手摁住。

他慌乱间看见刚半跪在自己面前，一只手臂搭在床沿，顶着一双泪眼对他骂什么叫我喜欢的人？堂本光一你听不懂人说话的吗？  
我....  
堂本光一懵了，第一次被文雅的刚这么生气地指鼻子骂根本不知道该如何反应，偏对方还在止不住地掉眼泪珠子，自己一句话也反驳不出。

 

先前是我错了，我让你失望还让你容忍了那么多....可是光一，我从来也不是轻易愿意将就的人。

堂本刚的面容挨近，柠檬的香气愈发地浓郁，勾结着寻找朗姆酒味的信息素，与之纠缠共舞。

光一，我不管你是不是觉得我在哄你，你这么大了我早骗不得了......只是这里，当真是喜欢你的，

手被轻轻地牵起，慢慢地覆在了左胸，下面有着蓬勃跳动的滚烫温度。  
堂本光一怔愣，抬眼看见刚倔强执着的眼睛，一颗被冰冻得千疮百孔的心脏如同被骤然扔进雾气腾腾的温泉水，猝不及防让他栽得彻底。

 

13、  
堂本刚说喜欢他。  
堂本刚说他心里有他。  
如同寒冬腊月里的乞儿被施舍了一条温暖棉被，堂本光一的手抖得失控了。  
他曾经疯了一般嫉妒日向能陪在刚的身边，嫉妒日向可以牵他的手亲吻他的额头，最最嫉妒的，却是刚含着温柔笑意对着日向的眼神。  
和刚结婚了又如何。  
刚的心里没有他，他这辈子都赢不过日向淳。  
离婚协议书大抵是作废了，被胡乱裹挟在衣物中，不知道被蹬到了哪个角落。不知道是谁先倾身含吮住对方的嘴唇，浓烈的信息素在卧室里交织弥散开时，他们已经天雷地火地栽倒在宽大的床上，衣物被撕扯散乱，肌肤相贴，情潮汹涌。  
堂本刚被他压在身下，昂起线条柔美的脖颈让他的Alpha吮吻咬噬，唇齿间不带遮掩地流泻出呻吟。他的腺体躁动，火热的焰苗在下腹作乱，腿间的欲望挺立，臀深处的幽穴早已湿软地分泌出了配合交合的体液。  
发情期来得猝不及防，他们拥吻间便察觉到了异样，可是谁也没有慌张失措，堂本光一眸色黑得发亮，抄起刚的腿弯就将人送到了床上。  
朗姆酒是烈酒，能烧得人晕眩，醉得人忘忧。堂本刚赤裸的身体在深色的被褥上扭动求欢，体液流出来在面料上留下暧昧的湿痕。他没了平时矜持优雅的模样，早口不择言地浪开，用各种性暗示词语要求他的Alpha把自己从情潮里打捞。堂本光一早已经绷不住，草草的解开腰带简单拉下来了拉链，露出alpha特征显著的昂扬性器，分开刚的两条腿，手指探入幽穴摁压了几下。  
穴口紧致，手指刚刚探入就被包裹吸引，堂本刚受不住地咬牙呻吟，自己羞耻地伸手分开抬起自己的一条腿弯要光一进来。  
跟自己的Alpha有什么好客气的？爽的不还是他？堂本刚已经不是三年前逢见上床不管疼还是哭都只会忍的雏了，他在光一的教导下学会了如何跟伴侣提出要求表达欲望。堂本光一的忍耐力在发情期面前算不得什么，额角全是汗珠，简单扩张两下，就扶着自己对准入口，挺腰深深埋入。  
完美契合的一瞬间两人都忍不住发出了轻叹。堂本刚失神地望着压在自己身上的光一。他此刻双腿大涨，稍微欠身就能看见结合处的模样。光一弯下身子亲他眼睛额角，身下却不给他缓冲时间地用力挺动起来。  
“啊！....里面....快一点.....”  
信息素交融的气味太过浓烈甜腻，双人床质量上佳也抵挡不住暴风骤雨般的攻击随着摇晃发出了声响。堂本刚很快达到了发情期的第一波高潮，全身都染上了绯色。他身体里的硬物依旧滚烫，并且攻势愈发凶猛地要往里头去。  
年轻的alpha不好招惹，发情期里的年轻alpha更不好招惹。堂本刚的身体里里外外被啃了个遍，沙哑着嗓子喘气。他无师自通地学会了用幽穴挤压光一的欲望，勾惹得光一呼吸粗重，把自己的腰身掐得更紧，用力地插入拔出。  
小金毛。  
堂本刚想起来那日自己对着光一冒出来的类比动物，现在却觉得光一不是小金毛而是个小狼崽子。小狼崽子看着可爱好欺负却一肚子坏水，特别着急地长大了就把自己叼回了他的窝，吃干抹尽不说，还要自己给他生小小狼崽子。  
小小狼崽子.....  
发情期让Omega的身体更加适应性交和配种，那处生殖腔口不用多少力度就自动地随着体温升高打开了。头部每一次的触碰都让堂本刚浑身战栗，他没多少力气出声，却发现光一居然还在犹豫要不要进来。  
自己初夜到底给了他多大的心理阴影？  
堂本刚松软的双腿勉强挂在光一腰上，他断续说你进来标记我。堂本光一身上的衬衫早被汗水浸透，哑着嗓子无比客气地说这不太好吧....

有什么不太好的？！你再不进来我们现在就离婚！

堂本刚气急，特别想有个什么东西给这家伙一棍子大，撑着坐起来当真是要去找那离婚协议书。可他爬了不到几步就被拽了回去，来不及说句话就控制不住声音变调地叫了起来。  
堂本光一狠狠地挺进了生殖腔，挺进了Omega为Alpha而生的天然通道。  
一种前所未有的契合感酥麻了全身，堂本刚被禁锢住时感受到了什么才叫面对Alpha时无可抗拒的臣服感。堂本光一的挺动激烈，低下头咬含住他脖颈侧面的腺体，信息素注入，上下的双重刺激让堂本刚彻底失声。  
他知道光一快到高潮了，自己的身体也自动配合。临到那一刻光一再也没有退出去，而是用力地抵入腔口，alpha自动生结卡死，堂本刚溢出一丝哭腔紧紧搂住光一的脖子，让滚烫的种子播撒在独特的身体构造里。

他被光一成结标记了，迟了三年，但一切都来得及。

发情期才刚刚开始，两个人在间隙中喘着不匀地气，钻在同一个被窝，枕着同一个枕头，体温交织，呼吸交错，他们忽然间觉得，对第四年的未来充满了无限的期待。

要的不多，不过是爱。

 

14、

十二月底集团办年会，却比外头的电视节目还要引人注目。  
毕竟是娱乐圈巨头企业，知名艺人云集，主持人演员歌手偶像应有尽有，一眼望过去无比养眼。年会高层也到场，包括那个传说中的年轻社长。  
堂本社长据说长相极其出挑，放在艺能圈也是数一数二的好样貌。

-我们社长可不稀罕这些夸赞，他可是堂本财团的公子，哪里会在乎这点东西？  
-不过听说社长的爱人是圈子里的人哦！长得可好看了...哦挺小道消息说是那个堂本刚？  
-这才不是什么小道消息，上回听说社长还亲自去宴会把人接回去了呢。  
-可是刚先生比社长大了那么多岁....不会有代沟？而且男人不都喜欢年轻的吗？  
-你这叫什么话啊？刚先生多优秀的条件外头多少优质Alpha排着队追呢，该说我们社长福气好，能娶到这么漂亮的夫人回家吧。

议论纷纷不绝于耳，真真假假的消息散播开，堂本社长神秘的私生活被众多好奇地眼睛窥探。社长结婚三年，鲜少带夫人出席公众场合，今年却难得例外，穿着正装，牵着刚先生的手踩着宴会大厅的红毯走进来了。  
一晃神，宛如婚礼。  
很是般配。  
众人艳羡，媒体记者打了鸡血般端着摄像机噼里啪啦一通照，闪光灯密集程度比什么明星来的还过分。社长夫人很优雅，挽着丈夫的手臂安静地笑，传说中的不苟言笑雷厉风行的社长勾揽住爱人的腰身，侧眸注视他脸庞，眉眼中的温柔缱绻遮掩不住。  
所以到底是谁说社长和爱人不合，豪门婚姻最终破裂的？  
社长和爱人并没有停留多久简单露了个脸就离开了，说怕自己在场员工不敢折腾，不过临走前却很大手笔地留下了价值不菲的红包做新年礼物，一个个背地里抱怨铁面煞神的员工立马狗腿子地跪送老板和老板娘，就差嚎一句老板老板娘天造地设永结同心早生贵子了。  
堂本刚和堂本光一第一次没去父母家，而是留在自己的小窝度过这一年的最后一天。他们挤在厨房做了几道家常菜，pan在边上来回蹦跶挡路碍事。新年的节目播放着，上头的同行们载歌载舞，堂本刚自己偷得浮生半日闲地咬着梅干缩在沙发里，含混不清的转头和光一说，我明年也不想工作了，想留在家里。  
行啊。堂本光一想也没想就应了声，答完了才觉得不对劲，问他为什么。  
堂本刚把酸梅干的核丢进烟灰缸，水润的大眼睛盯着光一懵懂无知的脸看了半晌，忽然笑了起来，叹说可怎么办哦你自己都还是小孩子呢。  
什么？  
堂本光一被他弄得一头雾水摸不着门道，堂本刚懒懒地打了个哈欠，看了眼时钟，然后趿拉着拖鞋从沙发上起来，说给你准备了礼物，书房抽屉里，去看吧。  
而后伸了个懒腰，对他弯唇笑了笑，摸了摸pan的脑门上楼睡觉了。  
书房？抽屉？礼物？  
堂本光一彻底没思路了，在沙发上呆坐几秒扭头去书房。  
什么东西那么神秘.....他把灯打开，摸到书桌后，先打开左手边的三列没找到东西，又去开右手边的。前两个也是空的，等拉开第三个才发现里头放着一个小小的扎着蝴蝶结的礼盒。  
戒指？手表？  
堂本光一没怎么意外，觉得大概自己猜到是什么了，但是刚送东西他都很珍惜，于是蹲在那里直接结绳子，小心翼翼地打开了盒子。  
天鹅绒的底托。  
上头装着的却不是戒指手表，更不是什么首饰。  
一个白色的塑料制小盒躺在那里，堂本光一狐疑，却莫名心跳加快了。

外头电视节目已经开始了热情洋溢的倒数声。

十，九，八.....

堂本光一手指发抖，把那个轻飘飘的小东西拿起，翻到了正面。

五、四、三......

并不是什么稀罕的东西，转过来的正面，有两道鲜红的竖杠。

 

二、一！新年好！

 

新年到来的那一刻，外边的天空上绽开了漂亮的焰火，堂本刚坐在床边给枕头换枕套，却能清晰听见楼下书房骤然凳倒桌翻还隐隐传来磕撞到脑袋的吃痛声。  
堂本刚笑了起来。  
早说了啊，光一自己都还是个孩子样，怎么给别人当父亲啊？  
外头手忙脚乱往楼上一通跑，小家伙被撞得直叫唤。卧室的门被骤然推开，堂本刚回头，果然看见堂本光一攥着那根验孕棒瞪大眼睛盯着自己瞧。  
这，这，真的？  
新年礼物，喜欢么？  
堂本刚扬眉，对他笑，床头灯的光线照着他的明媚的侧脸，与多年前落地窗倾泻的阳光下安静弹琴的人重叠如一。  
温暖的手臂将他用力抱住，堂本光一深深地望着最喜欢的人的眼睛，良久小心翼翼亲吻上刚长长的眼睫。

 

就像十六岁的自己想对刚做得那样。

 

喜欢，非常喜欢。  
堂本光一往返重复这个词语，直把他怀里的人逗得眉眼弯弯，颤着肩膀笑。

 

焰火艳丽，如花绽放，pan终于努把劲爬上了繁复的楼梯跑进了卧室，被光一爸爸捞在怀里狠狠地蹂躏一通。一家四口在窗前并肩坐，往后的第四年，他们也将无比幸福。


End file.
